


Insider Trading

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise handles all customer enquiries with the utmost privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insider Trading

**Author's Note:**

> For Leigh Adams during Humpathon 2014. The prompt was: “Blaise Zabini/Dominique Weasley - "Mr. Zabini will see you now.": Is she a reporter? An employee? Is it all in her head?” This is partially a follow on to [Monday Mornings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2591516) and features the same Blaise but you don’t have to read the earlier piece to get this one.

“He’ll see you now,” the secretary said with a flat voice and a disapproving look. Dominique Weasley noted the woman’s jealously, mentally shrugged, and walked into Blaise Zabini’s office.

Zabini looked up as his doors clattered shut, his face inscrutable. Long fingers were steepled and the candlelight caused the silver streaks at his temples to shine. Dominique took her time approaching his desk, swaying her hips just a fraction more than she had to as she walked. 

“Miss Weasley.”

“Mr Zabini, Mr Boot would like an update.”

“So he sent his secretary to ask?”

“He sent his business development assistant to ask.”

“A fire-call would have been quicker.”

“He seems to think you’ll respond better to me.” Dominique’s nails trailed over the polished surface of his desk as she circled around it. “I can’t think why.”

Blaise let out a short breath that was the closest thing to a chuckle she’d heard from him. Dominique perched on his desk right in front of him. One strawberry blonde eyebrow cocked at him. His long fingers reached for and started undoing the buttons of her blouse.

“You know, you’re almost as much trouble as your cousin.” 

“Roxy?”

“Roxanne. Every time I see her, her eyes glaze over.”

“Hmm. Pity she doesn’t know she’s not your type.” Dominique said, as he slipped her blouse of her shoulders. She was tall and slim where her cousin was shorter and curvy. Her skin was pale cool porcelain in place of warm chocolate. Blaise liked that; to see her flush red wherever he touched her.

Cool air washed over her breasts as Blaise whipped off her bra; she’d barely noticed him do it. He’d undone the clasp as quickly and smoothly as if by magic. His fingertips trailed down her body from her collarbone, between her breasts, her nipples hardening at their passage. They crossed the flatness of her stomach to pluck at her form-fitting trousers.

“These weren’t a good choice. Take them off.”

Dom kicked off her shoes and turned to face his desk, knowing he enjoyed the way the trousers hugged her arse. She undid the button and slipped them over her hips to slowly reveal the scrap of black lace underneath.

Only when she turned back to him and he tugged down her knickers to make her entirely naked, did Blaise make any move to undress himself, undoing his button and zipper to pull out his cock.

She rode him; the tips of her breasts rubbing at the fabric of his shirt. One of his hands on her hip the other dragging his nails along the length of her back. He controlled the pace, and it was the one he liked; maddeningly slow, drawing out his pleasure while she ached for release. 

“Tell Boot his account will be settled within the fortnight.” Blaise said when he was done.

“And if that’s not good enough?”

“Then you’ll just have to come back for another meeting, won’t you Miss Weasley?” Blaise replied, giving her a rare smile.


End file.
